


707 has left the chatroom.

by NicestPancake



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Heartbreaking, Other, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicestPancake/pseuds/NicestPancake
Summary: A short series involving the hypothetical situatiin in which our dear God 707 is killed by a rival agency at the age of 52- leaving behind a widowed Akiara Yuma (MC), and his two twin daughters, Samantha (Sami) and Alice.The people he leaves behind letters to is a last-ditch effort to delay his inevitable demise and stall for time while his long-time rival and friend Hana Ryu and his ex-partner "Mary" Vanderwood the 3rd come to his aide.His fate is unclear, but what is clear is that the first and last thoughts will be about the woman who loved him, the little girl who mimicked him, the second girl who loved to climb him, his old partner, his old rival, and his brother.





	1. Dear Sami,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Bby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Bby).



      Hey bumble. I know you're angry, upset, hoping it's a joke and maybe a little scared. But you wouldn't have ever seen this if I wasn't, surely, dead. The notes were on my corpse. I made sure of that.

      I know that I maybe didn't do everything right as a father. I didn't let you on my shoulder and sometimes I yelled at you when I didn't need to yell at you. But I tried. And I'm sorry I can't be there to tell you what to do next.

      But I can write this- one sec, that man is asking me who you are- oh wait you'd never know that if I didn't write it... too late. Well, anyways, don't be afraid of a future without me. You won't believe this, but I swear that I did raise you to be independant from me.

     You're the one person I feel most comfortable leaving behind because I trained you well and I gave you my all. I remember when you were little, you liked to sit on my lap when I was working and you asked me all sorts of questions. And for the longest time, I missed little you. But I think I love big you even more and I'm sorry, my brilliant little bumblebee knight, that the way your father went out was a violent death.

      Be strong. Take that anger and turn it into love for your wife, daughter, mother, and sister. I love you, and I only wish I could have watched your daughter grow up, too.

     I love you all.

707 has left the chatroom.


	2. Dear Alice,

    Alice, my sweet little princess. I don't have much to say to you other than I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have to go. I'm sorry I didn't get to see your last performance ever. I'm just... so sorry.  
  
     I wanted my last words to be "love you, girls," and they still will be, but now you won't be there to hear them... thank god you won't be there to hear them. Tell that boy, Hyun Ryu II, that if he breaks your heart I will come for him from beyond the grave. I'm not unkillable, but I'll do anything for my baby girls.  
  
    Help Sami, too. I know you're more perceptive than you seem, and you always do your best to keep an eye on her. I also know that she's going to need your support more than ever, now. She's always really favoured me, as far as being trained, and I need you to make sure she doesn't go on some heartbroken rampage.  
  
     I remember when you used to use me as a jungle gym, Alice. You could literally hang onto my arm for hours- I'm convinced the only reason you never went days was because you were always so hungry. So thin, too. Sami came out healthy but... I was so scared when you were born- and when I held you for the first time, even just grabbing your hand felt like I was crushing you.  
  
     I feel like you were the first child to ever make me realise JUST how little babies could be. You were so little... and so very, very sad without your sister. Anyways, I love you...  
  
   I love you all.

707 has left the chatroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "His Letters" but the new title is much more straightforward.


End file.
